(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a color display device which can obtain a bright full-color display screen with particularly low consumption.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Full color display requires a light source with three primary colors (red, green and blue). Recently many light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been used for the light source to reduce power consumption. In applying these LEDs to a color display device, a red emitting LED, a green emitting LED and a blue emitting LED are attached on the printed board for every display pixel, and controlled by video signals, to obtain a desirable full-color display screen.
According to the conventional color display device using LEDs as the above-mentioned three primary colors light source, however, red and green LEDs are sufficient in brightness, but a blue LED cannot have the same level of brightness as compared to the red and green LEDs, thus failing to obtain an adequately bright and distinct display screen.